


(Found) Family

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy, No Dialogue, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura loves her family.[Prompt 4: (found) family]





	(Found) Family

Allura loves spending time with the Paladins and Coran. They are all such good friends, and know how to make each other feel better and how to cheer each other up when they are sad. In fact, they are more than friends: they’re family.

And for the first time since she and Coran awoke from their 10000 years of sleep, Allura can honestly say that she feels like she has a family again. They may not be her Father and her old friends and family from Altea, but they are kind and caring and she loves them just as much.


End file.
